


Stubborn

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You have broken ribs after a mission, Wanda and Natasha are taking care of you and fighting with you to stay in bed and take your pain medication because you're stubborn.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess
> 
> lyublyu = love

You tried to sit up but a hand was placed on your shoulder. You looked up and saw Natasha, she gently pushed you back down onto the bed.

“You need to stay in bed, (Y/N).” She leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Wanda will be right back with your pain medication.” 

“I don’t need to say in bed or the medication. I’m completely fine.” You tried not to groan in pain as you moved around in bed.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yea, you’re totally fine. If having broken ribs is what you call fine.” 

You had been on a mission and ended up with broken ribs, the mission was a success but you still got hurt. You didn’t want to rest or take the pain medication. Wanda and Natasha knew you would give them a hard time but they loved you and they wanted you to get better. 

Natasha carefully sat down next to you on the bed. “Sweetheart, if you just rest and take the medication you’ll feel better. I know you try to hide how much pain you’re really in, but you can’t fool me.” She chuckled.

“I got it!” Wanda ran into the room with your pain medication. She walked to the other side of the bed and kissed your cheek. “I know you don’t want to take these but printsessa, they will help you feel better.”

“But I’m fine.” You moved a little bit and tried to hold back from groaning in pain again. But Wanda and Natasha could see that you were in a lot of pain.

“Baby, please.” Natasha took one of your hands in hers, she ran her thumb over your knuckles. “Take the medication and let us take care of you.” She used her free hand to put some of your hair behind your ear.

You tried to look anywhere else but at your girlfriends but you slowly looked at them, they both had worried looks on their faces. You knew they loved you and they hated seeing you in pain.

“Okay.” You sighed. “I’ll stay in bed and take my pain medication. I promise.”

Wanda smiled and handed you a pill, Natasha got you some water. After you took the pill they both carefully got into bed and cuddled into you, they were careful not to cause you anymore pain.

“Thank you, lyublyu.” Natasha kissed your temple.

Wanda started running her fingers through your hair. “Why don’t you get some rest, we’ll be right here.”

“I love you both so much.” You smiled and let out a sigh as you relaxed into the arms of the loves of your life.

“We love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
